


No te hagas el santo

by thecelery



Category: RPF - Fandom, Reggaeton RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Body Experiences, Riding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelery/pseuds/thecelery
Summary: Balvin (Jose) es un ángel y Maluma (Juan) es el demonio que lo está tentando. Pura grosería, nada de trama. Inspirado en sus looks del video de Que Pena.Now translated into english! See chapter 2 for the summary and notes. Enjoy~
Relationships: J Balvin/Maluma
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este universo está inspirado por el video de Que Pena. Siempre me encantó la rivalidad que nos hacían creer que tenían y resultó ser que se llevaban bien. Así surgió esta idea. Y también porque ya era hora de que escribiera algo explícito. Espero que les guste.

Era un día como cualquier otro en el cielo. Jose, un ángel, se paseaba por las nubes, flotando suavemente entre ellas.  
–Psst –escuchó una voz susurrar a su lado.  
Jose se sorprendió al reconocer la voz. Era Juan, un demonio al que había conocido por casualidad en una de sus visitas al plano humano. No eran amigos, pero el demonio le había cogido cariño por alguna razón, y desde ese entonces no lo dejaba en paz. Jose reconocía que Juan era muy guapo. Se vestía de traje negro, obviamente, y usaba unas gafas negras estilo aviador, las cuales escondían sus ojos de serpiente. Su cabello platinado era corto, con tajos en ambos lados que demarcaban la parte superior donde lo tenía rapado. Encima de su cabeza, dos trozos de cabello hacían forma de cuernos sutiles. Si lo viera algún humano no pensaría que había algo fuera de lo normal sobre su apariencia.

Por el otro lado, Jose no tenía una apariencia muy sutil. Usaba un traje color platino con un saco que le llegaba casi a los pies. Su cabello era corto y morado con trozos azules y rosas, y encima de él flotaba un halo dorado. Ambos tenían alas que podían hacer desaparecer con un trueno de los dedos. Las de Jose eran típicas de un ángel: blancas y plumosas. Las de Juan eran negras, con plumas melladas y desordenadas.  
Jose sacudió la cabeza, despertándose del ensueño en el que estaba.

–¿Qué quieres, Juan? –le preguntó.  
–Solo quería saludarte, angelito. –le contestó, y se le acercó, deslizando un dedo sobre la parte superior de una de sus alas. Jose se estremeció ligeramente al sentirlo y dio un paso hacia atrás.  
–No me toques así –le dijo.  
–Perdón –Juan le contestó con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Se le volvió a acercar, notando que su respiración se le aceleraba. Se paró directamente en frente y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, bajando sus gafas para mirarlo bien. 

Jose dio un trago duro y evitó el contacto con los ojos de Juan. No sabía qué era lo que le provocaba este diablito, pero no le gustaba. Entendía que cualquier sentimiento que la causaba seguramente era tentación o algo parecido. Los demonios nunca venían con intenciones buenas y Jose lo sabía. Por eso cada vez que veía a Juan se trataba de esconder, evadiendolo e ignorándolo cuando le hablaba. Hoy sintió que Juan tenía algo más travieso entre manos, pero no pudo evadirlo, y pensó que esta vez no se quería esconder.

–Oye, angelito, –Juan le dijo. –¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?  
–Claro que no. Eso está prohibido.  
–Ajá, pero…¿nunca has pensado en cómo se debe sentir que te besen? ¿Que te toquen y te acaricien? ¿Que te–  
–¡Ay, ya Juan Luis!– exclamó Jose. Esta vez era algo serio como para que usara sus dos nombres. –No, nunca. Nunca he pensado en ese tipo de cosas ni me interesan. Esas cosas son pecados y están prohibidas y yo no puedo desobedecer las reglas del reino.  
–Está bien, está bien. Pero sí algún día te da curiosidad, –le dijo Juan, arreglándole las solapas de su traje, –ya sabes dónde encontrarme.  
En eso lo soltó y le volvió a guiñar, caminando lentamente hasta que se desapareció entre las nubes. 

Jose sintió un poco de alivio al verlo ir, pero quedaba una nube de inseguridad sobre él. Le dijo la verdad a Juan; él nunca había pensado en esas cosas. Seguro era el aura de tentación que los demonios llevaban con ellos. Jose caminó hacia una sección del cielo que siempre solía estar callada y vacía y se reclinó sobre una nube. Intentó descansar pero no pudo quitarse de su mente lo cerca que tenía a Juan. Sentía su aliento, su respiración, y también las ganas que Juan le tenía. 

«Ay, ya Jose. No pienses en esas cosas si sabes muy bien que está prohibido. Maldito demonio» –pensó.  
Pero no pudo dejar de pensarlo. Él siempre había tenido una curiosidad de cómo los del plano humano expresaban sus sentimientos. Acá en el cielo todos eran felices, inocentes, puros. Jamás se le había venido a la mente el tema del sexo hasta que conoció a Juan, por desgracia. Bueno, desgracia posiblemente sería una palabra muy fuerte, pero no le gustaba que alguien del otro lado lo hiciera sentir este tipo de cosas y tener estos pensamientos.

Jose aún sentía como Juan deslizaba un dedo sobre el punto más sensible de sus alas. Solo de pensarlo se le volvió a poner la piel de gallina y suspiró. Se preguntó si Juan sabía que sus alas eran sensibles.  
«Claro» –pensó, acordándose que, aunque eran más ásperas que las suyas, Juan también las tenía. Pensó en cómo sería si dejara que Juan las tocara con más fuerza, si él mismo se dejaría. Sintió un nudo en su estómago, algo que solo le pasaba cuando veía un perro paseando con su humano, o cuando veía que algún humano le ayudaba a otro. No, este nudo era diferente; lo sintió más abajo de lo normal y más intenso. Definitivamente no era un nudo de ternura.

Jose supo que no podía dormir ni descansar por pensar en “eso” cuando recordó que había un método para todo. Sacó su mano izquierda e hizo unos movimientos con los dedos de la derecha, haciendo aparecer una paloma de humo blanco. 

–Necesito que encuentres al demonio Juan –le dijo, y ligeramente la dejó volar hacia él.

Mientras, Juan se encontraba en su departamento en un rascacielos en el mundo humano. Jose nunca entendió por qué él querría vivir entre los humanos pero a veces sentía que tenía mucha suerte, ya que su hobby era observarlos en el parque con su disfraz de paloma. 

Juan estaba leyendo un libro sobre auto-ayuda humana. No es que lo necesitaba, solo le gustaba reírse de cómo los humanos pensaban que podían cambiar sus vidas jodidas tan solo con leer unas palabras cursis. Vio algo blanco y ligero entrar por su ventana abierta y sacó la mano para que reposara sobre ella. 

–Hola, palomita– dijo con una sonrisa afectada. Reconocía los trucos del otro lado, ya que a él le gustaba espiar cuando no se daban cuenta. Aunque tuvo que admitir que le dolía tener que disfrazarse de algún conejito blanco o una mariposa rosa. Que cursi. 

–Jose, ¿qué es lo que quieres? No me digas que tan pronto estás pensando en la oferta que te hice.–

Vio como la paloma se volvió un tono de rosa, casi como si estuviera sonrojada, y se rió. 

–Bueno, explícame pues. ¿Qué tienes planeado?

La paloma saltó de su mano, convirtiéndose en un remolino de humo blanco, flotando ligeramente sobre su cuerpo y empujándolo para que se acostara. 

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Juan. –Que agresivo eres Josecito.

Desde su nube, Jose, con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en poner toda su energía dentro de la forma que estaba frente a Juan, suspiró fuertemente. Quería actuar, hacerle de todo a Juan. Pero...no sabía cómo. Mientras, su energía solo flotaba torpemente sobre Juan, y sentía mucha vergüenza.

–No te preocupes –escuchó a Juan decirle. –Yo te digo todo lo que tienes que hacer y de ahí lo tomamos. ¿Sí?

Jose le respondió un “sí” telepáticamente. 

Juan se había acostado en el sofá, desabotonando la camisa que llevaba puesta debajo de su saco y aflojando su cinturón. No le puso mucha atención a lo demás, solo quería darle acceso a Jose a lo más importante. Sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte y su respiración se aceleraba, anticipando todo lo que quiera hacerle a Jose y lo que Jose le podría hacer a él. 

–Tú solo relájate, angelito, y deja que yo te guíe en todo.  
Juan cerró sus ojos, viendo como la forma corporal de Jose apareció frente a él. Sonrió, y extendió una mano para poder tocarle la cara. Nunca había tenido una experiencia así, y la anticipación hacía que cada toque se sintiera más intenso que si fuera real. Movió su mano a la nuca de Jose y lo jaló más cerca a su cara, besándolo. Sintió como Jose se espantó un poco y sonrió, sabiendo que ese beso fue el primero que jamás le habían dado. 

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó y Jose le señaló que sí con la cabeza.

Juan lo volvió a besar, más intensamente que antes. Partió sus labios con la lengua y se sorprendió cuando Jose no le peleó sus movimientos tan repentinamente atrevidos. Juan estiró su mano y le tocó las alas, y José se estremeció al sentir esa parte de su cuerpo ser acaricida. Era más intenso de lo que se había imaginado. Tímidamente, Jose empezó a mover su cuerpo sobre el de Juan, sintiendo como el bulto entre sus piernas sobaba el del demonio. Gimió ligeramente al sentirlo y Juan se rió un poco al escucharlo.  
–Que rápido te has soltado, angelito –le dijo con voz tensa.  
–Mm.  
Juan lo volvió a besar, esta vez deshaciendo las tiras del saco de Jose. Le jaló el saco hasta que se lo quitó, irritado cuando vio que debajo de él llevaba tres capas más de ropa.  
–¿Porqué usas tanta ropa, eh? –le preguntó, pero Jose no le contestó. Seguía besándolo como si el mundo se estuviera acabando en ese momento. Jose tomó su mano y empezó a deslizarla lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Juan, llegando a el cierre de sus pantalones. Notó que ya estaba abierto, y aprovechó para meterle lo que cabía de su mano.

–¿No usas ropa interior? –le preguntó a Juan, finalmente rompiendo su silencio de concentración. 

–No –le contestó Juan con un gemido. –Al menos hoy no.

Jose lo volvió a besar y empezó a tocarlo, aún inseguro de cómo exactamente lo tenía que hacer.

–Agarralo –le dijo Juan, y Jose lo obedeció, encontrando lo que había adivinado que estaba buscando. Cerró su mano alrededor de él, pero sin saber qué tenía que hacer solo lo sujetó.  
–Ay –Juan le dijo entre besos. –Mueve la mano, pues. Así, de arriba a abajo.

Sintió como Jose le seguía los pasos, lentamente y con cuidado, y sintió que se moría de ansiedad. Aún así, lento e inseguro, Juan estaba en las nubes, y no sabía si literalmente o figurativamente. En ningún momento se acordó que todo lo que estaba pasando era una ilusión creada por Jose, pero si se diera cuenta, no le importaría. 

Jose empezó a mover su mano con más fuerza y más rápidamente, causando que Juan soltara unos gemidos fuertes. 

–Jose –susurró. –Jose, cálmate por favor que me voy a venir muy pronto.

–¿A donde? –le preguntó Jose, y Juan no pudo contener su risa.

–No –le contestó. –Venirse es como...como cuando ya no aguantas más y...bueno es difícil de explicar pero ya verás. Oye, pero la tienes bien dura papi, no has de tardar mucho, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Increíble –Jose dijo, gimiendo suavemente. –No sé por qué me resistí tanto a tus avances, Juan Luis. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Juan se rió ligeramente. –Apenas estamos empezando, angelito. No sabes lo que te espera. Ven, levántate. Quiero hacerte algo.  
Jose se levantó de encima de él y se paró. Vio hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que cierta área de sus pantalones estaba muy apretada y casi le dolía tanta presión. Se tocó con una mano y casi se desmayó de la sensación.  
–¿Juan?  
–Ay, papi, ábrete el cierre mi rey que te vas a lastimar. Ven.  
Juan lo acercó hacia él, jalandolo de la hebilla de sus pantalones. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo y le abrió el cierre, sin bajarle el pantalón. Subió sus ojos hacia los de Jose y le dio una mirada de frustración.  
–Dime, ¿para qué necesitas usar calzones eh? Lo estás poniendo más difícil de lo que tiene que ser. –Sonrió y le dio un besito, pero Jose lo jaló y lo besó con más fuerza. –Tranquilo, tranquilo, mi amor. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.  
Jose observó como Juan se inclinó hacia el piso, arrodillándose frente a él.  
–¡¿Estás rezando?! –le preguntó con tono incrédulo. No tuvo tiempo de escuchar una respuesta porque en ese momento sintió como Juan hizo que su ropa interior desapareciera y sintió como sus labios se cerraron alrededor de su erección. Soltó un gemido que ni él mismo se creía, y se mordió los labios mientras miraba hacia abajo y veía como Juan lo tenía en su boca. Sintió la lengua de Juan deslizándose sobre él, lentamente y con propósito.  
–Juan –dijo mientras su voz se estremecía. –¿Qué es esto?  
Juan no le contestó, sino siguió moviendo su cabeza para adelante y para atrás, su ritmo volviéndose más intenso junto con la respiración de Jose. Le dio una lamida más y se desprendió, dándole un besito a la punta antes de saltar hacia arriba. Vio que Jose tenía los ojos cerrados y susurraba algo.  
–¿Estás rezando?– le preguntó.  
–¿Ah? Sí. ¿Ya terminaste?  
–Hum, no pero –Juan le contestó, deslizando un dedo sobre su pecho –creo que te toca hacerme algo a mí.

De repente Juan abrió los ojos y la sensación del cuerpo de Jose desvaneció.

«No puede ser» –pensó. –¡¿Así me vas a dejar Jose?!  
–No –escuchó una voz decir detrás de él. Era Jose, esta vez en su forma corporal y real. –Si quieres que te haga algo, yo quiero estar aquí de verdad para sentirlo bien.

Juan se lanzó hacia él y lo empezó a besar con fuerza, quitándole las tres capas que aún llevaba puesto y tirándole el halo. No había estado con él pero todo lo que le hizo se notaba en su cuerpo. Su ropa deshecha, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su cabello desordenado y la lujuria en su mirada. Juan paró de desnudarlo, queriendo dejarlo un poco vestido aún. Le dejó sus pantalones puestos y una de las camisas que llevaba puestas, no sin antes desabotonarla. Lo agarró de la mano y lo guió hacia el sofá, empujándolo hasta que cayó con fuerza sobre los colchones.  
–¿Qué vas a hacer? –Jose le preguntó, viendo como se quitaba los pantalones y el saco que llevaba puesto.  
–Yo no –dijo Juan con un gemido. –Tú eres el que va a hacer las cosas.  
Juan estiró el brazo y apareció una botella de lubricante sobre su mano. Jose pensó en preguntarle qué era pero sintió que ya había hecho demasiadas preguntas y prefería sentir las cosas a tener que escuchar tantas explicaciones. Juan abrió la botella y la empinó sobre sus dedos, cubriéndolos en la sustancia. Se inclinó sobre la mesa frente al sofá y comenzó a prepararse en frente de Jose, quien solo lo pudo mirar con sorpresa.  
–Si no lo estuviera viendo de frente no creería que eso fuera posible –exclamó y vio como Juan se reía mientras gemía.  
–A ver, creo que estoy listo –Juan dijo después de unos minutos. –¿Te puedo contar algo?  
–¿Mm?  
–Esta es la primera vez que lo hago con una persona de verdad. No me preguntes como lo he hecho, pero quiero que lo sepas.  
–Ah, bueno. ¿Gracias?  
Juan volteó a besar a Jose antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo. Colocó sus piernas en ambos lados de las de Jose, extendiendo su mano y encontrando su pene, alineándose con él. Lentamente comenzó a sentarse, siseando cuando sintió que se llenaba de él.  
–Ay, jueputa –dijo. Jose quiso exclamar en shock al escuchar una palabra tan fuerte, pero solo pudo abrir la boca y gemir al sentir la calidez que envolvía su miembro. Sintió como Juan lo apretaba y no sabía si era a propósito o un reflejo natural. De igual manera no le importó, solo disfrutó de la sensación.

Juan se quedó quieto por unos segundos, dejando que su cuerpo se ajustara a él. Empezó a moverse para arriba y abajo, lentamente, cada vez que subía casi dejando que el pene de Jose se le saliera. Bajó y subió lentamente por algunos segundos, sintiéndose más cómodo con la sensación hasta que empezó a encontrar un ritmo. Jose solo lo tocaba, deslizando sus manos sobre los muslos de Juan, moviéndolas hacia arriba, sintiendo sus abdominales marcados, subiendo hacia su pecho hasta accidentalmente encontrar sus pezones.  
–Ah –exclamó Juan. –Sí, sí, sí, tócame ahí por favor.  
Jose lo complació mientras se movía sobre él, rodando los ojos cuando la sensación era demasiada para él. 

Seguía explorando con sus manos mientras Juan hacía sentadillas sobre él, hasta que lo tomó de la mano y la guió hacia su erección. Jose no necesitaba más instrucciones, sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que Juan quería. Cerró su puño alrededor y comenzó a moverlo de arriba a abajo como antes.  
–Ah, fuck –exclamó Juan y José le preguntó qué quería decir. Juan se rió. –Es algo que dicen los humanos. Una expresión que tiene muchas definiciones, ah. Es...es lo que me estás haciendo ahorita, ha.  
En eso Juan empezó a brincar más rápidamente, sintiendo que casi estaba a punto de terminar.

–Fuck –dijo Jose, usando su nuevo vocabulario vulgar.  
Juan se rió mientras gemía.  
–Jose...ah. Ya casí, pa.  
Jose empezó a empujar al mismo ritmo que Juan brincaba, y escuchó mientras soltaba unas malas palabras que ni sabía que existían. Seguía tocándolo con sus manos mientras sentía algo creciendo dentro de él que no sabía explicar. Quizás esto era lo que quería decir “venirse”.  
–Juan.  
–¿Tú también? –preguntó, gimiendo más intensamente mientras su respiración se hacía más fuerte. Jose escuchó todos los ruidos que hacía, queriendo memorizarlos por si acaso esta vez fuera la única vez que se daba.  
–Juan, ay. Hijuepu-, caraj-, ah ¡FUCK! –exclamó, y Juan sintió como Jose se había corrido dentro de él. Fue tan fuerte la sensación que Juan siguió inmediatamente después.

–Joseeee, hijueputa. Que rico, papi. ¡Ah! –gimió mientras se vino encima de sí mismo. Comenzó a moverse más lentamente hasta que ya no sintió las olas de placer que estremecieron su cuerpo.

–¡Que bocota tienes, angelito! –le dijo, y vio que Jose lo miraba intensamente. Los dos se besaron por unos momentos antes de levantarse. Con un sonido de los dedos, los dos regresaron a sus estados de antes: limpios, vestidos, y Jose con el halo bien puesto. 

–Gracias por la lección –Jose le dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo. 

–De nada, mi angelito. Aquí está su profesor para cuando quiera saber más –le contestó y le guiñó.

Jose se sintió satisfecho, pero aún así con un poco de remordimiento. No es que no lo haya disfrutado, pero si se enteraran los de arriba no sabía que iba a hacer.

–Ey, si te botan del cielo te puedes quedar conmigo. Digo, por si acaso –Juan le dijo.

Jose le sonrió, y sintió que tal vez no sería la peor cosa ser botado del paraíso. Después de lo que acaba de suceder, sintió que el verdadero paraíso estaba acá en la tierra.


	2. Don't Act Like A Saint (English translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP!  
> Balvin (Jose) is an angel and Maluma (Juan) is the demon that's tempting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is inspired by the video for Que Pena. There's something about their dynamic and the way they're portrayed in the media that got me thinking about them as opposites...with lots of sexual tension.

On a day like any other in heaven, Jose, an angel, walked through the clouds, floating gently among them. 

"Psst," he suddenly heard a voice whisper from beside him.

Jose was surprised to recognize the voice. It was Juan, a demon he had met by chance on one of his visits to the human world. They weren't friends, but the demon had grown fond of him for some reason, and since then he hadn't left him alone. Jose had to admit that Juan was very handsome. He dressed in an all-black suit, obviously, and wore dark aviator glasses, which hid his snake-like eyes. His platinum hair was short, with cuts on both sides that stopped near the bottom where it was shaved. On top of his head, two pieces of hair formed into subtle horns. If a human saw him, they wouldn't think there was anything out of the ordinary about his appearance.

On the other hand, Jose didn't have a very subtle appearance. He wore a platinum-colored suit with a jacket that reached almost to his feet. His hair was short and purple with blue and pink spots, and a golden halo floated just slightly above it. They both had wings that they could make disappear with a snap of their fingers. Jose's were typical of an angel: white and feathery. Juan's were black, with jagged and messy feathers. 

Jose shook his head, waking up from the daydream he was in.

"What do you want, Juan?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say hello,  _ angelito _ ." He replied, and approached him, sliding a finger over the top of one of his wings. Jose flinched slightly at the feel of it and took a step back. 

"Don't touch me like that," he said.

"Sorry," Juan answered with a smile and winked. He leaned closer to Jose again, feeling his breath quicken. He stood directly in front and stared into his eyes, lowering his glasses to get a good look at him. 

Jose swallowed hard and avoided eye contact with Juan. He didn't know what this demon was doing to him, but he didn't like it. He understood that whatever he was feeling was surely caused by temptation or something similar. Demons never came with good intentions and Jose knew it. Which is why every time he saw Juan, he tried to hide, avoid and ignore him when he spoke to him. This time he felt like Juan had something more sinister on his mind but he couldn't avoid him and he thought that this time he didn't  _ want _ to.

"Hey,  _ angelito _ . Have you ever kissed someone?" he asked Jose.

“Of course not. That’s forbidden.”

"Uh huh, but… have you never  _ thought _ about how it must feel to be kissed? To be touched and caressed? To be-”

"Enough, Juan  _ Luis _ !" Jose hissed. This time it was serious enough for him to use both of the demon’s names. “Never. I have never thought about that kind of thing nor am I interested in it. Those things are sins and they are forbidden and I  _ cannot _ disobey the rules of the kingdom.”

"Okay, okay. But if you’re ever curious about it one day,” Juan said, fidgeting with the lapels on Jose’s suit, “you know where to find me.”

He let go of his jacket and winked at him again, walking slowly until he disappeared into the clouds. 

Jose felt a bit of relief to see him go, but a cloud of insecurity remained over him. He  _ had _ told the truth to Juan; he had never thought of such things. Jose walked toward a section of heaven that tended to be quiet and empty and leaned against a cloud there. He tried to rest but couldn't get how close he had been to Juan out of his mind. He remembered feeling his breath as well as the desire that Juan had for him. 

_ “Knock it off, Jose. Don’t think about those things if you know very well that it’s forbidden. Damn demon,”  _ he thought.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had always been curious about how those in the human world expressed their feelings. Here in heaven everyone was happy, innocent, and pure. The subject of sex had never come to his mind until he met Juan, unfortunately. Well, unfortunately was kind of a strong word, but he didn’t like how someone on the other side made him feel these kinds of things and have these kinds of thoughts.

Jose still felt how Juan had slid a finger over the most sensitive part of his wings. Just thinking about it gave him goosebumps again and he sighed. He wondered if Juan knew that his wings were sensitive. 

_ “Of course,” _ he thought, remembering that, although they were much more raggedy than his, Juan had them too. He thought about what it would feel like if he let Juan touch them more thoroughly. If he would let himself. He felt a knot in his stomach, something that only happened to him when he saw a dog walking with his human, or when he saw that a human was helping another. No, this knot was different; he felt it lower than he usually did and more intensely. It was definitely not caused by warm feelings.

Jose had given up on sleeping or resting because he couldn’t stop thinking about "that" when he suddenly remembered that he had a special way to make things happen without physically being involved. He held out his left hand and made some motions with his right, making a dove of white smoke appear. 

"I need you to find the demon Juan," he told the dove, and gently let it go and fly towards the skyscraper in the human world that Juan lived in.

Jose never understood why he wanted to live among humans but sometimes he felt a little bit envious of him, since he liked transforming into a pigeon and observing them in the park sometimes. He shook his head to get rid of his envy, although at this point, it didn’t matter which one of the sins he had committed.

Juan was reading a book on human self-help. Not that he needed it, he just liked to laugh at how humans thought they could change their shitty lives just by reading a few cheesy words. He saw a flash of white light flutter through his open window and reached out to let it rest on his hand. 

"Hello, little dove," he said with a smirk. He recognized these tricks from the other side, since he liked to spy on them when they weren’t paying attention. Although he had to admit that it hurt to have to disguise himself as a white bunny or a pink butterfly when he did it. He shuddered at the corniness.

"Jose, what do you want? Don't tell me you're thinking about the offer I made you already.”

He saw the dove turn a shade of pink, almost as if it were blushing, and he laughed. “Well, let me hear it, then. What do you have planned?”

The pigeon leapt out of his hand, turning into a vaguely human-shaped swirl of white smoke, floating gently over his body and coaxing him to lie down. 

“Wow,” Juan exclaimed. “You’re so aggressive, Josecito.”

  
  


From his cloud, Jose, with his eyes closed and focused on putting all his energy into the form that was in front of Juan, sighed heavily. He wanted to act, to do so many things to Juan. But ... he didn't know how. Meanwhile, his energy just floated awkwardly over Juan and he felt even more embarrassed.

"Don't worry," he heard Juan say. “I’ll tell you everything you need to do and we’ll take it from there, yes?”

Jose answered "yes" telepathically. 

Juan had laid down on the sofa, unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing under his jacket and loosening his belt. He didn't pay much attention to the rest, he just wanted to give Jose access to the most important things. He felt his heart beat stronger and his breathing accelerated, anticipating everything he wanted to do to Jose and what Jose could do to him. 

“Just relax,  _ angelito _ and let me guide you through everything.”

Juan closed his eyes, watching as Jose's corporeal form appeared more solidly in front of him. He smiled and reached out a hand so he could touch his face. He had never had an experience like this, and the anticipation made each touch feel more intense than if it were real. He moved his hand to the back of Jose's neck and pulled him closer to his face, kissing him. He felt Jose freak out a bit and smiled, knowing that that kiss was Jose’s first. 

“You like that?” He asked and Jose nodded yes.

Juan kissed him again, more intensely than before. He parted his lips with his tongue and was surprised when Jose didn't fight his suddenly daring moves. Juan reached out his hand and touched his wings, and Jose shuddered when he felt that part of his body being caressed. It was more intense than he had imagined. Timidly, Jose began to move his body over Juan's, feeling the bulge between his legs rubbing against the demon's. He moaned slightly when he felt it and Juan laughed a little when he heard it. 

"You loosened up so fast," he said in a tense voice.

“Mm.”

Juan kissed him again, this time undoing the straps of Jose's coat. He tugged at his jacket until it was off, irritated when he saw that underneath it were three more layers of clothing. 

"Why do you wear so many clothes, huh?" He asked, but Jose didn't answer him. He kept kissing Juan as if the world was ending right now. Jose took his hand and began to slide it slowly over Juan's body, reaching the zipper of his pants. He noticed that it was already open, and took the opportunity to put what could fit of his hand inside the opening.

"You don't wear underwear?" He asked Juan, finally breaking his silence. 

"No," Juan replied with a groan, “At least not today.”

Jose kissed him again and began to touch him, still unsure of exactly how to do it.

"Grab it," Juan told him, and Jose obeyed him, finding what he had guessed he was looking for. He closed his hand around him, but not knowing what to do, he just held him.

“Ugh,” Juan said between kisses. "Move your hand like this, up and down.”

He felt Jose copy his motions, slowly and carefully, and he felt like he could die from the anticipation. Even though he was doing it slowly and timidly, Juan was in the clouds, and he didn't know if literally or figuratively. At no point did he remember that everything that was happening was an illusion created by Jose, but if he had realized it, he wouldn’t have cared. 

Jose began to move his hand harder and faster, causing Juan to moan loudly. 

"Jose," he whispered. “Jose, calm down please or I'm going to come too soon.”

“Where?” Jose asked him, and Juan couldn't contain his laughter.

“No, coming is like ... like when you can't take it anymore and ... well it's hard to explain but you'll see. God, you’re so hard already, papi. This isn’t gonna take very long, huh? How are you feeling?”

"Incredible," Jose said, moaning softly. “I don't know why I resisted your advances for so long, Juan Luis. I’ve never felt anything like this.”

Juan laughed slightly. "We're just getting started,  _ angelito _ . You have no idea what else you have coming to you. Come on, get up. I want to do something to you.”

Jose got up from on top of him and stood up. He looked down and realized that a certain area of his pants was very tight and almost hurt from the stress it was under. He touched himself with one hand and nearly passed out from the sensation. 

“Juan?” 

“ _ Ay, papi _ , you're gonna hurt yourself. Undo your zipper, come on.” 

Juan tugged him closer, pulling on the waistband of his pants. He slid his hand down and unzipped them but didn’t take them off. He raised his eyes to Jose's and gave him a look of frustration. 

"Can you tell me why you need to wear underwear? You're making it more difficult than it has to be.” He smiled and gave him a little kiss, but Jose pulled him back and kissed him harder. “Easy, easy,  _ mi amor _ . We’ll have time for that later.”

Jose watched as Juan moved down toward the floor, kneeling in front of him. 

"Are you  _ praying _ ?” He asked in an incredulous tone. He didn't have time to hear an answer because at that moment he felt Juan make his underwear disappear and he felt Juan’s lips close around his erection. This was definitely  _ not _ prayer. He let out a moan that he didn't believe came from his throat, and he bit his lip as he looked down and saw how Juan had his cock in his mouth. He felt Juan's tongue sliding over him, slowly and purposefully.

"Juan," he said as his voice shook. “What is this?”

Juan didn't answer him. Instead, he kept moving his head back and forth, his rhythm getting more intense along with Jose's breathing. He gave it one more lick and removed his mouth off of it, giving the tip a little kiss before jumping back up to make sure Jose could last as long as possible. He saw that Jose had his eyes closed and was whispering something. 

"Are  _ you _ praying?" He asked.

“Uh, yes,” he replied shyly. “Are you finished?”

"No but," Juan replied, sliding a finger over his chest, "I think it's your turn to do something to  _ me _ ."

Suddenly Juan opened his eyes and the sensation of Jose's body vanished.

“I can’t believe this!” He shouted. “You’re just gonna leave me like this, Jose?!”

"No," he heard a voice say behind him. It was Jose, this time in his actual corporeal form. "If you want me to do something to you, I want to be here physically so I can make you feel as good as I possibly can."

Juan lunged towards him and began to kiss him hard, taking off the three layers he was still wearing and knocking the halo off of his head. Jose hadn't been there physically with him but everything Juan did to him showed up on his body. His undone clothes, his red and swollen lips, his messy hair, and the lust in his gaze. Juan stopped undressing him, wanting to leave him a little dressed still. He left his pants on and one of the shirts he was wearing, but not before unbuttoning it. He grabbed his hand and guided him to the couch, pushing him until he fell hard onto the cushions. 

“What are you going to do?” Jose asked him, watching as he took off his own pants and the jacket he was wearing. 

"I’m not," Juan said with a groan. “You’re the one who’s gonna do things to  _ me _ .”

Juan reached out and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand. Jose thought about asking what it was but he felt that he had already asked too many questions and would rather feel things than have to listen to so many explanations. Juan opened the bottle and tipped it over his fingers, coating them in the substance. He leaned over the table in front of the sofa and began to prepare himself in front of Jose, who could only look at him in surprise.

"If I wasn’t watching this firsthand, I wouldn't believe it was possible," he exclaimed and saw how Juan laughed while moaning.

"I think I'm ready," Juan said after a few minutes. “Can I tell you something?”

"Mm?"

“This is the first time that I do it with a real person. Don't ask me how I did it, but I want you to know.”

“Um, that’s good? Thank you?” Jose responded to his confession.

Juan turned to give Jose a kiss before turning around again. He placed his legs on either side of Jose's, reaching out his hand and finding his cock, aligning himself with it. He slowly began to sit on it, hissing as he felt himself fill up.

"Oh,  _ shit _ ," he said. Jose wanted to exclaim in shock at hearing such a strong word, but he could only open his mouth and moan at the warmth that enveloped his cock. He felt Juan tighten around him and he didn't know if it was on purpose or a natural reflex. Either way, he didn't care, he just enjoyed the feeling.

Juan stayed still for a few seconds, letting his body adjust to Jose being inside of him. He began to move up and down, slowly, each time he went up almost letting the tip come out completely. He bounced up and down slowly for a few seconds, getting more comfortable with the sensation until he began to find his rhythm. Jose just touched him, sliding his hands over Juan's thighs, moving them up, feeling his defined abs, rising towards his chest until accidentally meeting his nipples.

"Ah," Juan exclaimed. “Yes, yes, yes, touch me there please.”

Jose did as he was told, and Juan felt the pleasure that moved through him, rolling his eyes when the sensation was too much for him. 

He kept exploring with his hands as Juan moved on top of him, until he took Jose’s hand and guided it towards his erection. Jose didn’t need further instructions, knowing very well what it was that Juan wanted. He closed his fist around Juan’s cock and began to move it up and down like he had before.

"Ah,  _ fuck, _ " Juan exclaimed and Jose asked him what he meant. Juan laughed. "It's something humans say. An expression that has many definitions, ah. It's ... it's what you're doing to me right now, ha.”

At that, Juan began to bounce faster, feeling that he was getting close.

"Fuck," Jose said, using his newly learned vocabulary word.

Juan laughed while moaning. 

“Jose ... ah. I’m almost there, baby.”

Jose began to thrust upwards at the same pace that Juan was bouncing, and listened as he spouted some bad words that he didn't even know existed. He kept touching him with his hands as he felt something growing inside him that he couldn't explain. Perhaps this was what "come" meant. 

“Juan…” he whispered.

“You too?” Juan asked, moaning louder as his breathing grew faster. Jose listened to all the noises he made, wanting to memorize them just in case this was the only time it happened. 

“Juan, ah. Son of a bi-, damn-, ah.  _ FUCK!”  _ He exclaimed, and Juan felt as Jose came inside of him. The sensation was so overwhelming that Juan followed immediately after.

“Joseeee, motherfuck- Ah!” He moaned as he came all over his stomach and his and Jose’s thighs. He began to move more slowly until he no longer felt the waves of pleasure that shook his body.

"What a big mouth you have,  _ angelito _ !" He said, and saw that Jose was staring at him intensely. The two kissed for a few moments before getting up. With a snap of Juan’s fingers, the two returned to their previous states: clean, dressed, and Jose’s halo sitting neatly back on top of his head. 

"Thanks for the lesson," Jose told him before kissing him again. 

"You're welcome,  _ angelito _ . I’m here in case you want to learn some more,” he replied and winked.

Jose was satisfied, but still felt a bit of remorse. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but if the people up above found out, he didn't know what he was going to do.

“Hey, if they throw you out of Heaven you can stay with me. I mean, just in case,” Juan told him.

Jose smiled at him, and felt that it might not be the worst thing to be thrown out of paradise. After what he just went through, he felt that true paradise was here on earth. 

  
  



End file.
